Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a radio technology that employs high-bandwidth communications using a large portion of the radio spectrum (e.g., bandwidths greater than 400 MHz). Notwithstanding the high bandwidths, UWB communications are capped by a channel capacity that defines a theoretical maximum possible number of bits per second of information that may be conveyed through one or more links in an area. As such, channel capacity may limit the number of UWB devices that can concurrently communicate within a particular area. In this regard, areas for improving current techniques have been identified.